Welcome home, Dragonborn
by Arms99
Summary: Valund, The Dragonborn, hasn't seen his family in three years. He decides it's a good time to visit them. Warning: Forth wall breaking at times
1. Chapter 1

When I headed towards the chopping block after crossing the Skyrim border, I didn't expect to become the Dragonborn of legend. I also didn't expect to become the Arch-Mage of the college of Winterhold, nor the master of the thief's guild in Riften. I defiantly wouldn't have dreamt I would have become the Harbinger of companions or thane of all nine holds. I have other accomplishments as well… and a lot of things I am prepared to do. All of that happened in about two years, but no matter. You know what I've done but you don't know much about me in general. It's fine though, not people do. I also have done some things I am not proud of… such as murder. My sense for adventure made me do some pretty strange and unforgivable things. Sometimes I got Deadric artifacts though. I don't use them as much as a proper champion though, as they are locked up in Breezehome, my Whiterun house.

My name is Valund, I'm a Nord. Born and raised in Skyrim, thank you very much. I was a sell sword because I got bored farming at my family's farm with my parents and sister, Marie. I had proper training as well, by a passing adventurer. It was surprisingly cheap; the man had a kind heart and wanted me to protect my family as well as he protected his. So I learned how to use most weapons, my favorite being a sword paired with the shield. I really looked up to that man, giving me free training, and his own time when he could have had better things to do. I looked up to him and promised I would never ever forget my family. I can also use healing magic pretty well, thanks to Danica Pure-Spring. I got a lot of practice to fighting wolfs in the area around our farm. Anyway when I was old enough I became a sell sword, traveling around Skyrim, seeing all the cities and more. I met some interesting people as well. Then the person that hired me died because he got cocky and left me waiting outside of a dungeon while he went inside himself. I waited about a day before going to check on him. Found out he died in the second room. After that I took a break and spent more time with my family until somebody hired me again.

The next person, or should I say people, that hired me were smarter. They couldn't fight for anything and they needed protection while they went on some sort of expedition… in High rock. They hired me as well as three other men and two women for protection. After a year in High Rock they didn't need us anymore. So I decided instead of going back home I was going to see Cyrodiil. Turns out it was _really_ _boring._ So I quickly went back to Skyrim and getting captured because they thought I was part of the Stormcloaks.

About Two years later I decided it was time. Time to see my family again. Yeah, yeah, I know. How could I not visit my family in two years? Three if you count the time spent in High Rock. Well, I guess with all the adventuring on my mind- No, I'm making excuses, and there is no excuse to not visit my family, only my own stupidity. I hope I didn't miss much. I also really hope they will forgive me… 

* * *

I ride my horse, Percy, to the old farmhouse in Haafingar hold. I wonder what my family will say after seeing me for the first time in almost two years! I imagine my father would be outside chopping firewood, and mother would be harvesting the potato and cabbage crops while Marie would be inside cleaning or preparing food. I swear on the dragon blood that flows through my veins that my sister is a better cook than the gourmet himself. I remember sitting at the table years ago, waiting in anticipation for my sister's wonderful food. Mom wasn't even near as good as her, dad never made food, and me..well you don't want to see me cook.

I was almost _home. _It was so bittersweet, thinking of going home again. I just can't wait until I get there. To see my family again… It's better than any Deadric artifact or Divine blessing. I love them so much. I can see the house and farm now. It looks just as I remembered, the farm, the two story house, everything. No one was out harvesting the plants even though they looked ready. Next to the tree stump was plenty of chopped wood. It seemed no one was outside. I guess it was just earlier than I had originally thought, I hope they aren't still asleep I wouldn't want to wake them up.

I dismounted Percy and tied him to the fence. Then I took an apple from my pack before feeding to him. He needed to eat after that long trip, and I gave him water along the way. I looked to my old house before slowly making my way to the door. This was it; I wasn't going to back out. Hell, I'll admit it. I was nervous. What if they didn't welcome me with open arms? What if they resented me for not coming to see them in three years? Finally I reached the door and lifted my hand to knock. I had to wait as I heard someone coming down the stairs. Then the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

"V-Valund?" She said

"Hello, Marie."


	2. Chapter 2

It was my sister, Marie. Gods she has changed. She was taller now, only a couple centimeters shorter than me now. Her eyes also had a sterner look to them. It didn't occur to me how much time had seemed to pass. It felt like even more than just three years now. Now I realize I had really missed her in my time away.

"Valund? Is that really you? My, oh my you've changed. When did you grow a beard?" I laughed.

"Yes, yes it is me; I know I've changed, a lot. I've missed you and our parents so much…" I then hugged Marie, and she hugged back, just as tight. I think she was trying not to cry as well. It makes sense though; it's been such a long time. We broke from the hug before I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. "You slapped me!"

"That's for not coming to see us in three years!" She sighed. "Well come on in, Val. You missed a lot."

I walked into the old house and looked around. Everything still looked the same, Fireplace in the center right in front of the door, wooden furniture around and a medium sized table next to the stairs. There were some new things too, such as a mounted bear head above the fireplace, and a new desk in the corner. There was also a dog in the corner, which was new. He was lying down in front of the fireplace. He was trying to sleep before I walked in, he looked at me slightly before resting his head back down and closing his eyes. He strongly reminded me of a dog we use to have when I was about five, Marie four. His name was Gus and I use to love that dog. Then one day he disappeared, my parents saying that he found his old owner or something. I was heartbroken for a while; we had that dog for five years.

The place seemed such Smaller than I had remembered. I could hear talking upstairs, pressingly from my parents.

"So brother, I've heard you were the Dragonborn? Mind explaining what the hell happened while you were gone? Also why you didn't come back after returning from High Rock with that expedition?" MY sister said. Well I didn't expect the interrogation to come so soon, I mean I did just get here.

"All in due time, I don't want to repeat it so can we go up to mom and dad so I can explain to all of you at the same time?" She looked down.

"About that…"

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Common, you should see for yourself." She said before walking to the stairs. I reluctantly followed, bad scenarios flashing through my head one by one. What if mom died and dad married another woman? What if they became Stormcloaks? What if they became Draugr!? What if they were kidnapped and the people upstairs were just babysitters even though my sister is too old for that!? I know that some of them make no sense, but when I am panicked I lose all rational thought whatsoever. Finally we reached the top. All of guesses appeared to be wrong; both of my parents were there, though they were not the same. Dad was lying in the bed, looking deathly pale. He had large bags under his now sunken eyes. He seemed to be shaking as well. Was he Ok? Where was that tan skin he usual has from working outside? Why does it look like he hasn't slept in days? Mom was sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding his hand. She had aged in the past three years, the wrinkles around her eyes more noticeable than before. They both still hadn't noticed us yet. I couldn't stop staring at dad as my sister made a noise to attract both of their attention. They both looked towards us and their eyes widened in surprise. My mother quickly got up, letting go of father's hand.

"Valund? You're here! Oh my gods you're really here!" She said as she ran up to hug me. She didn't hold back her tears like my sister had, they ran freely down her face as she clutched on to me.

"Yes mom, I'm here." I said as I hugged her back. We both let go and she went to go sit back in the chair she was sitting in before. My smile drifted off my face as I looked to my dad again. I slowly walked over and sat in the chair on the other side of the bed as my sister remained standing. "Dad… What happened to you?" We broke eye contact as he looked down.

"V-valund, don't you worry about me." His voice sounded weak. He looked weak and acted weak right now. That was not my father, my father was the strongest man around, whether he was chopping firewood, hunting bunnies, or protecting our home, he was always the strongest and the best. He was never weak.

"Dad," My sister said "Of course he's going to worry, you haven't seen each other in three years and he comes back to see you looking like this. No offense to you or anything, but you look just _terrible._" Surprisingly, my dad laughed at this. His laugh sounded different as well, fading into slight coughs.

"You're right Marie, I d-don't know what I was thinking. My son may be s-stupid but he isn't just a sack of rocks!" I smiled. There's old dad, making his jokes at our expense. Normally, before I left, I would roll my eyes or complain at his jokes 'against' me, but I was just too happy to know that he was still making them. He looked sick. He looked like he was going to die, and I bet I'm right this time. What if I had put off coming here again? What if I came too late and found out dad was dead? If he dies, then at least I got one last talk with him. One last goodbye. I won't let him die though, I owe that much to him, to the whole family.

"So? You guys going to tell me what's going on with him or are you going to leave me in the dark forever?" I said. My mother started telling me about this weird sickness he had caught. They don't know where it came from, and they used almost all of their money on healers.

"All the healers we could afford had no idea what it was. They said that there was no way they could cure him until they found out what this thing was. The usual healing magic just wasn't working with him. They said they would come back soon, but they never have, and I doubt they ever will."

"What about the healers that you couldn't afford?" I asked her.

"Well, what do you think? We couldn't afford them, and we probably never will be able to, especially before he- well, you know." She seemed afraid of saying that he would die. My mom has always had this strange view on life and this was a part of it. If she didn't like something, she would ignore it and never mention it. She pretended like it didn't exist or it wasn't happening. She seemed to have gotten better at accepting things now though.

"Well, after all my adventures I am very rich, too rich if you ask me, and I have plenty of gold for the best healer in all of Skyrim." My mother smiled at me.

"Speaking of your adventures, what kind of adventures have you been in, Dragonborn brother of mine?" My sister said. Then I told a, what was supposed to be, simple story of everything I had done. It ended up being hours long as I told of all that had happened to me and the people around me. They're reactions changed from shock, to sadness, to laughter. I left parts out, the one's I wasn't proud of. I didn't want my family to judge me in any way. Yeah I've done things I'm not proud of. The most notable of this is murder. I've killed before. I'm no Dark Brotherhood Assassin, but I have killed. Gods know why though.

Eventually we all decided it was a good idea to go to sleep after I finished. My parents were sleeping on the bed while my sister was sleeping on the couch. I was on the floor but wasn't complaining. I'd take the floor if it meant being with my family. I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket closer to my chest. This was a good day, I'm glad that I finally came to see my family. I will never regret this.


	3. Chapter 3

After waking up in the morning, I found that my father was already awake.

"Hey dad, Shouldn't you be the one sleeping the longest with your uhm… problem?" My attempt to start a conversation with him was supposed to be funny I guess, and it was in my head… But it ended up sounding just _cruel_. "I-uhh I mean why are you up? Isn't it still early in the morning and uh, I bet the moon is still out or something, in fact maybe I should even go back to sleep…" My dad looked at me, closed his eyes and shook his head right before smiling.

"It seems that even though you became a hero to the World and what not, you still say the wrong things more often than not. Don't worry Valund, I'm not offended. Though if you weren't my blood than I would have probably been very angry and I would have to have gone and got my old war hammer" I couldn't help but smile when my dad started laughing at what he said. Soon enough I joined him as well. There is just something about family that often makes you happy. Well, family that you like at least. I wouldn't feel as happy if I was in the same room with Aunt Brenda. I mentally shivered at the thought. We were all sure Aunt Brenda was secretly a deadra worshipper. Well, we haven't any proof at all; it's just that she kind of acted like some of the necromancers I've seen in the Shrines, Practically insane. Here with my father though, it was if the sun sent some extra sunshine over here just for me, If that doesn't sound creepy…

"Well dad, I'm sorry to say this but I have to head out soon; I need to go to Whiterun and talk to Danica Pure-Spring. You remember her?" My dad nodded his head, a slightly surprised look on his face after I said I was leaving. "I'll come back soon, but I just need to talk to her about really good healers for you."

"How long will that take?" He asked.

"Uhh, Three days, more or less." I responded. I actually had no idea how long it took to get from Whiterun from here, I never really timed it because I was too busy trying to control my horse because I was just terrible at riding horses for the first year or so. I assumed that three days sounded about right, because when you sleep and stuff sometimes it's difficult to tell if you slept for two hours or twelve.

"Okay…" He said, slightly skeptical. "I'll tell the ladies of the house, now you better get going because I just want to be healthy and strong again, I don't like being cramped up in a house for this long!" I smiled and despite being the manly men we were, we gave each other a bone crushing hug before I waved and walked out the door to my horse. Hopefully this trip wouldn't take too long, I wouldn't want them to worry or to be extra mad at me.

It was the beginning of the second day of travel to Whiterun; I was leaned up against a rock, with my eyes open. I should mention that I don't often sleep much, don't need sleep. I guess it's a perk or being the Dragonborn or something. So that meant after the one night of sleep at my family's house has me super alert right now. I have to let my horse sleep though, he is just a horse. That would be cool if I got a super sweet Dragonborn horse that didn't have to sleep like me though. Or a horse that had scales similar to a dragons! With wings too! Wait, why don't I just make it a miniature dragon that I can you as a horse! That would be so cool. Why can't the Greybeards give me something like that? I sighed at my ridiculous thinking.

After a little while of thinking of other cool and ridiculous things like that there was a courier walking down the road.

"Hello? Are you Valund?" He said. I never had understood how good couriers were at knowing exactly where the people the letters are sent too are. It's like they used magic or something. I'd wager at the secret courier training place, if they have one, they would all learn this cool spell that showed them where people were.

"Yep that's me, in the flesh."

"Well I got this letter for you, from the Jarl. I see you've got friends in high places." It sometimes also feels like couriers always say the same things depending on who sent the letter to you.

"Uhh, thanks. Anything else?"

"Nope, sorry. Nothing." He said then started walking away. Well thanks for the goodbye sir. I looked at the letter he gave me before opening it.

Valund,

I need to speak your help as soon as possible.  
You know where to find me, this is urgent.

-Balgruuf

Good thing I was headed towards Whiterun already, this sounded important. I like adventures and saving the world, and this sounds like that's going to happen. He must have written this in a hurry, because there weren't the usual formalities in his letter. I better hurry, now I have two things to do in Whiterun and I don't want to take too much time away from my family. I jumped up and woke up my horse before jumping on him and then we took off, sprinting.


End file.
